More Than Just A Name: Sailor Moon Poems
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Well, like many people have suggested, I decided to put all the poems together. There, are you happy now?? :)
1. Rabbit of the Moon

Rabbit of the Moon

**Rabbit of the Moon**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon {so there!}

You're cute like a little bunny

And you hop all around

You stare out at the moon

Every single night

You are the Rabbit of the Moon.

Your hair looks like the

 Ears of a rabbit

And wiggle your nose

When you get angry.

You hate carrots

But you're still the 

Rabbit of the Moon.

You're a funny girl.

And you make others laugh.

Hop around the Moon,

That is your home.

You are the Rabbit of the Moon.


	2. Friend of Water

Friend of Water

**Friend of Water**

** **

You have the power 

Of ice and water

You are the friend of water

People don't notice your kindness

And sometimes ignore you.

But you know you will do anything

For your friends

You are their friend

Friend of water

They realize your kindness and commitment

Soon people will long

To be near you

Friend of water

They will bathe in 

The sweet water

That surrounds you

Just to be near you

Friend of water

Kind, sweet friend

Everyone needs a friend like you

Friend of water

They will need a 

Friend to talk to

To swim to

To trust

And you are that friend

Dear friend of mine

Friend of water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Did you like it? Wasn't as good as my firefly one, was it?  Review please.**


	3. Spirit of Fire

Spirit OF Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Spirit of Fire**

** **

We can see the fire 

in your eyes

You are the spirit of fire.

The fire tells you what 

it can tell no other.

You are the only one that can understand

The flames.

Spirit of Fire

Tell us your secret

Share with us your gift

How hot the fire can burn

How bright it may glow

How it can sizzle

And how it can burn out

You are the spirit of fire

The blaze inside yourself

Is an eternal burning flame

Ignite the blaze once

And forever it burns.

It is a treasure to your friends

But a threat to your enemies.

Never let the fire go out

Or you will be

The spirit of fire

No more.


	4. Faithfulness of the Tree

Faithfulness of the Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Faithfulness Of The Tree**

** **

You are strong and fearless

And inside you hide your sensitive side

Too keep yourself strong

Trees surround you

And they give you something to believe in

You are the faithfulness of the tree

Your strength cannot be matched

You've proved that 

Time and time again

The trees protect you

And you protect others

You are the faithfulness of the tree

No one will dare harm you

You are stronger than your relize

But there is always a weakness behind strength

Stay strong, faithfulness of the tree

Stay strong.  Keep your faith strong.

You are the faithfulness of the tree.


	5. Surrounded by Love and Beauty

Surrounded by love and beauty

I do not own Sailor Moon

** **

**Surrounded by Love and Beauty**

** **

People envy you

You are surrounded by love and beauty

Everything around you is beautiful

Everything around you is lovely

Everything, everything, everything

Your long hair is the color of the sun

And your eyes as the sky.

Hypnotically beautiful

Don't let anyone tell you 

That you are not.

You are surrounded by love and beauty

Never forget that

You are the oasis in every desert

The oasis surrounded by love and beauty.

That makes everyone that want to be around you.

Your smile is inciting and warm

And your body long and slender

You're the goddess of love and beauty.

Venus

That's what you are.

You are surrounded by love and beauty.

**Like it?  Please review.**


	6. Glow Little Firefly, Glow

I do not own Sailor Moon

I do not own Sailor Moon.This poem is about Hotaru/Sailor Saturn.Incase you couldn't figure that out.Her name means Firefly. Don't let the title confuse you with the tune of "Glow Little Glowworm."I hate that song!There is no tune, unless you make up on in your Purdy little heads.^_^ It's not told in anyone unparticular, it could be Rini, Serena, or in a crossover sense, Anubis.{I love HotaruxAnubis!} And if you want, the narrator could be you if you're a Hotaru fan!She's my favorite Sailor!Enjoy!

** **

**Glow Little Firefly, Glow**

** **

Oh, Dear Little Firefly,

Sweet Little Firefly, 

Shine your purple light for me.

Let it glow, let it glow,

Let it glow, little firefly.

You have a weak body,

Dear Little firefly,

Sweet Little Firefly

And so your light was glowing dim.

But you have a strong spirit,

Dear Little firefly,

Sweet Little Firefly

And then your light glowed brighter.

Glow Little Firefly,

Glow Little Firefly,

Glow little Firefly, Glow.

Glow, Glow, Glow

Little Firefly, Glow, Glow, Glow

Won't you glow, for me?

Glowing little firefly, you have a kind heart.

Your purple light is captivating.

Poor Little Firefly,

You didn't have many friends to begin with.

You hurt them, but you didn't mean it.

You don't understand the uncanny strength behind your weakness.

On the bright side, the glowing side of you, Little Firefly,

You can heal others and take away their pain.

Sadly, you can't take much pain and you are weak and fragile.

But then, dear little firefly, you make a friend.

And many more friends, allies, comrades

Friends who will stay with you until the end.

They make you glow brighter and brighter

Day by day

Your weakness fades away.

Glow Little Firefly,

Glow Little Firefly,

Glow little Firefly, Glow.

Glow, Glow, Glow

Little Firefly, Glow, Glow, Glow

Won't you glow, for me?

Inside you, dear firefly,

Inside your week body,

Lies your strong and powerful spirit.

Another being, your other half.

You never knew she was there,

Until it was time for her to awaken

And save your dear friends.

The friends who care for so much.

Glow, Little Firefly, Glow.

Glow, Glow, Little Firefly.

Glow, Glow, Glow for me.

Please, shine your purple glowing light for me, Little Firefly.

Your life-giving, mysterious light.

Glow, Little Firefly, Glow.

Glow, Little Firefly,

Glow Little Firefly,

Glow little Firefly, Glow.

Glow, Glow, Glow,

Glow little Firefly, Glow.

Glow your brilliant purple light for me.

Let it glow, little firefly, let it glow.

Glow little Firefly, Glow.


	7. Sky King

Sky King

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Sky King**

** **

Look at the clouds

The peaceful blue sky

They spell out who you are

You are the Sky King.

The clouds kneel at your feet.

You are a strong and determined soul.

They sky will always be blue

Because you made it that way.

Ah, feel the warm sun.

Oh, Sky King, the sky and everything in it

Waits for your orders.

How dark will the clouds be?

Will it rain today?

Will there be a storm?

You are the one to choose.

You are the sky king.

You sit upon a throne of clouds

The sky is your kingdom

All hail the King of the Sky.

**How as that?  Funny Amara's name means sky king though she's a girl…Review please.**


	8. Ocean Ruler

Ocean Ruler

**Ocean Ruler**

** **

Seven seas in the world

And you rule them all.

You command how high the waves go

And how fast they rush.

You are the ocean ruler.

In your hand you hold the 

Aqua Mirror

It shows the truth or flaw

in anything.

In another hand

You hold the mighty trident

The sea waits for your bidding.

Oh, Ocean Ruler

What will you have the ocean do?

The water brings moisture to the land

Trees and plants

You are the Ocean Ruler

And the ocean obeys your every command.

Ocean Ruler, free your power of the sea

Let the waves splash upon the shore

Ocean Ruler, you are the master of the sea.

**I do not own Sailor Moon.  I hope these poems are okay; I'm not a good poet sometimes.  Review please!**


	9. Dark Moment Ruler

Dark Moment Ruler

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Dark Moment Ruler**

** **

Don't be afraid of the dark.

You are the dark moment ruler.

That is where you need to be.

Guarding the gate of space and time

It is your duty

As the Dark Moment Ruler.

You are dark and mysterious

With your hair as the night

And eyes the color of crimson

In the darkest hour

You will stay

Not out of punishment

But because of duty.

You are the dark moment ruler.


	10. Small Bunny

I do not own Sailor Moon

I do not own Sailor Moon.  

**Little Bunny**

** **

You are a cute

Li'l bunny

Hopping everywhere you go.

You catch people

With your crimson eyes.

Small as you may be

You're a tough

Li'l bunny.

You're a bunny,

That's what you are

A small little innocent bunny.

Wiggle your nose for me,

Small Li'l bunny.

Shake your bushy tiny tail.

Everyone loves you

You small little bunny.


End file.
